Different solutions have been proposed to achieve these functions.
For example, a solution comes from the teaching of patent application FR 2,884,406 [US 2008/0177262], of which the applicant of the present application is also the applicant. This patent describes an intramedullary osteosynthesis device constituted of an elongated body whose ends constitute anchor zones cooperating with the bone parts to be immobilized. The anchor zones are shaped and made of a material selected to enable insertion into the bone parts, then to ensure an anchor in the bone parts by preventing any rotational movement by resisting traction and by maintaining a compression force.
Another solution also comes from patent application FR 07.02003 [US 2010/0131014], also from the same applicant. This document describes an implant in the form of two anchor zones connected by a central zone and whose general shape is substantially inscribed in a very elongated rectangle of X-shape, so as to form in the anchor zones two legs adapted to move apart by elastic or shape-memory effect.
From this design, different criteria have been established to make the implant easy to place and efficient in order to create a primary and secondary stability for the osteosynthesis or arthrodesis site.
However, these solutions are not adapted for the case of an implant made of resorptive material.